Sweden (Gustavus Adolphus)
Sweden led by Gustavus Adolphus is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Gods and Kings expansion pack. Using Sweden-Norway (Oscar II) gives Gustav a new unique ability. Using Sweden (Karl XII) gives Gustav a new unique unit and color scheme. Overview Sweden The Kingdom of Sweden, found in Northern Europe, is part of a region known as Scandinavia, which also includes Denmark, Norway, and sometimes Finland. A progressive and economically powerful nation in the present-day, Sweden's early history was chronicled in the Norse Sagas, within which the first records of their legendary kings appeared. Although there is no precise date associated with the kingdom's formation, over time the loosely collaborated Viking chiefdoms gave way to a united Swedish people. Reaching the height of military and political power in the 17th century, Sweden reached its zenith under the stalwart leadership of revered king and general Gustavus Adolphus. Gustavus Adolphus Revered Swedish king and military commander Gustavus Adolphus, known most famously as "The Lion of the North," ascended to the throne at the age of 17 and quickly established his reputation as both a skilled military strategist and an innovator in the art of warfare. Inheriting a complex web of domestic and foreign conflicts from his father, the usurper King Charles IX, Adolphus wasted no time in forming alliances with the once hostile nobility, crushing the enemies of Sweden, and leading his nation to the upper echelon of power in Europe during the 17th century. Among the many names bestowed upon Gustavus Adolphus by his peers and historians alike, his reputation as "The Father of Modern Warfare" comes from the pioneering military tactics and weaponry developed during his reign. Numerous innovations still in use by modern armies were conceived of by Adolphus, including mobile light artillery, varied formations with mixed troop types, and aggressive offensive tactics that countered the formal defensive strategies employed during his time. Adolphus is notably credited as one of the earliest to equip his men with paper firearm cartridges, combining pre-measured amounts of gunpowder with the projectile in a paper cone. By eliminating the need to measure and pour gunpowder while in the field, Adolphus increased both the reliability and speed of his men's weapons. Dawn of Man All hail the transcendent King Gustavus Adolphus, founder of the Swedish Empire and her most distinguished military tactician. It was during your reign that Sweden emerged as one of the greatest powers in Europe, due in no small part to your wisdom, both on and off the battlefield. As king, you initiated a number of domestic reforms that ensured the economic stability and prosperity of your people. As the general who came to be known as the "Lion of the North," your visionary designs in warfare gained the admiration of military commanders the world over. Thanks to your triumphs in the Thirty Years' War, you were assured a legacy as one of history's greatest generals. Oh noble King, the people long for your prudent leadership, hopeful that once again they will see your kingdom rise to glory. Will you devise daring new strategies, leading your armies to victory on the theater of war? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: Stranger, welcome to the kingdom of the Snow King! I am Gustavus Adolphus, member of the esteemed House of Vasa. (Främling, välkommen till Snökonungens rike! Jag är Gustav Adolf, medlem av den aktade Vasaätten.) Defeat: I am the King of Sweden. You can take my lands, my people, my kingdom, but you will never reach the House of Vasa. (Jag är Sveriges konung. Ni kan ta min mark, mitt folk, mitt rike, men ni kommer aldrig åt Vasaätten.) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Oscar II installed = |-|with Karl XII installed = |-|with both installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 2 Magistrates |rewards = 3 Caroleans appear near the Capital * 1 Hakkapeliitta appears in the Capital * 1 Great General appears in the Capital}}When Sweden (Karl XII) is installed, this decision is replaced with 'Establish the Ordinance of Alsnö'. Magistrates |rewards = +15% Production towards Mounted units * A Great General appears in the Capital}} Culture * 1 Magistrate |rewards = 2 randomly selected Great People from the following classes appear in the Capital: Writer/Engineer/Scientist/Merchant/General}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your furniture and listening to your Death Metal. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Gods and Kings Category:Western Cultures Category:Sweden Category:61 Civ Battle Royale